Chuckie and Natalie's: Bundle of Joy
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Natalie is finally in labor and about to give birth to first Finster grandchild. This is the happiest yet saddest day of both Natalie and Chuckie's life.


**Chuckie and Natalie: Bundle of Joy.**

 **Note: This is the story of Aiden Jamel (Bishop) Finster's birth. So please everyone welcome this small finster into the world. (I'm reuploading old stories.)**

 **Summary: Natalie is finally in labor and about to give birth to first Finster grandchild. This is the happiest yet saddest day of both Natalie and Chuckie's life.**

 **Written: December 14th, 2014.**

 **Location/Date: Paris, France. September 22nd, 2024.**

It was two o'clock in the morning, Sunday September 22nd 2024. Natalie was up late finishing a project for art gallery. When she moved to Paris at the age of Seventeen with Chuckie she had opened up her own art gallery called 'The Lovely Finster'. She wasn't worried much about going into labor because Aiden wasn't due until November 8th.

They were both planning a trip to Oakland so Natalie was able to give birth around family. It would be completely unfair to everyone else if she had given birth in Paris. However Aiden had other plans he wanted out of this small space and he wanted out now.

Poor little Aiden couldn't wait for two more months to pass by. He wanted to see the world even though it would be blurry and black and white. So he break his mother water and positioned himself to be popped out. Natalie holds gently onto her stomach and holds onto her table where she keeps her art supplies. Her water had just broken and was all over the floor.

"Chuckie!" She yelled in a slight panic, he wasn't sleep either. He was up eating his dinner since he just got home from a long day of work at the hospital. "Chuckie! My water just broke!".

As soon as he heard them words he zooms into her art room. He presses the door open and sees the water on the floor. "He isn't suppose to be due until November" Chuckie said helping his wife to the couch.

"Well he wants to come now and I can't stop him from coming. Get the baby bag I already packed it just in case. You can never be too sure" Natalie said in between breaths. Her contractions were two minutes apart and the pain was killing her.

Chuckie ran upstairs grabbing the baby bag and Natalie bag as well. He knew Natalie wanted to do this with family around but right now that wasn't the case. She was having this child today, Aiden wants to come out.

Chuckie runs downstairs and helps Natalie outside. They both get into the car driving off to the hospital Chuckie works at.

"Natalie push" The doctor said.

Natalie was screaming and holding Chuckie's hand in a death grip, she wasn't letting go. "I am pushing got damnit!" She yelled pushing. She was in so much pain.

"I can see the head coming, keep pushing Natalie you are doing a good job" the doctor said with a bright smile.

Natalie keeps pushing and screaming. Chuckie looks down at his beautiful wife and kisses her forehead."You are doing good sweetheart".

The doctor's smile quickly turns into a frown along with the nurses around. Both Natalie and Chuckie notices this. "We are going to need you to stop pushing".

"Why..? What wrong? Is my baby okay?" Natalie asked. She was on the verge of crying. What was wrong with her baby? Was he a still born?

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. He isn't breathing" the doctor said. He grabbed the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. He grabs Aiden and pulls him out. The nurse grabs the baby and feels for a pulse which she finds.

Natalie started breaking down crying. "Is my baby dead? Please tell me he is still alive? I can't lose MY baby".

Chuckie was crying as well tears rolling down his cheeks. He hopes his baby boy was okay,it would be said to hold a funeral for their child that haven't even gotten to meet yet.

"He is fine, he is breathing" the nurse said with a smile. Just as she said that Aiden started crying which caused Natalie to cry even more though tears of joy. She cleaned them up and checked his health. She wraps him in a blue blanket and hands him to Natalie. "You have a healthy baby boy".

Natalie holds Aiden gently in her hands. She wished her family was here to see her and Aiden. This day is the happiest and saddest day of her and Chuckie's life. Aiden was born four twenty am on September 22nd 2024, weighing 6lb and 2 oz.

Note: If you want more stories on Natalie and Chuckie's life in Paris with a newborn Aiden let me know. They only lived in Pair until 2026 December 15th. Anyway if you want more stories tell me in reviews.


End file.
